


never say die (lovers like you and me) [art]

by lesbrarian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/F, Protostar, sqsupernova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbrarian/pseuds/lesbrarian
Summary: art created for the 2018 swan queen supernova: written in the stars challenge!





	never say die (lovers like you and me) [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



> credit to the dixie chicks for the [song lyrics](https://soundcloud.com/dixiechicks/never-say-die) \-- this song has always screamed SQ to me, and i just couldn't resist using it in art, especially in art that incorporates the series finale (aka the SQ wedding lezbihonest). i also had fun trying my hand at a more advanced manip for the first time! i'm grateful to my cheerleader and, as always, to kals, tris, and my softies for being so encouraging and helpful throughout the process :). 
> 
> to AJ, i'm so glad my art was able to inspire you to write a fic!

 

we've both felt each others' power  
a tender touch in the wee small hours

****

 

for a larger version of the image, click [here](https://i.imgur.com/jJneAKR.png)!

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: i actually drew the illuminated "L" used on the left page about three or so years ago at the beginning of a letter to lana that she received at a con!


End file.
